Discovery of fanfictionnet
by Kurama's loving wife
Summary: [Discontinued]What happens when a pissed off Kurama discovers fanfiction.net? Revenge.
1. fanfictionnet

Klw". Ok people, After a LOOOONNNNGGGGG delay, I have finally reposted, rewritten and redone this fic so it would not get deleted and so it would be none mary-sue."  
  
Hiei glares", God, you are so slow."  
  
Klw glares back at Hiei.  
  
Hiei", Hn."  
  
Klw" Well anyway, Kurama do the disclaimer."  
  
Kurama smiles". Okay. Klw doesn't own yu yu hakusho or any of it's characters or ff.net only herself and the ideas that are in her head.  
  
Klw", Yea I own it ! I finally own something!!"  
  
signs of speech " " means talking, ' ' means thinking  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 1: Fanfiction.net  
  
Kurama was walking home with his friend, Kari( a/n: Me. I like the name Kari better than my name.) ,who is also one of the Reikai Tentai who was reading online manga translations for yu yu hakusho and reading fanfics on fanfiction.net.  
  
Kari who was typing something on her laptop, spoke up"., Come on Kurama. So Yusuke and Kuwabaka called you gay but I know you're not. Sides, yusuke is an asshole and Kuwabara has the mind of a three day old saru."  
  
Kurama sighs", Yeah but I'm still pissed. What are you doing?"  
  
He looks over her shoulder and sees the words fanfiction.net and yu yu hakusho.  
  
Kari sweatdrops", N...nothing.. 'If he found out about this site when he's pissed ........*images of bombs exploding appear in her head* Kuso!' She closes her laptop quickly.  
  
"I go to go home, now. Homework. Ja ne, Kurama." She says as she starts running toward her house.  
  
Kurama smiles at her",Ja ne' I think I will go on this fanfiction.net when I get home.'  
  
So Kurama had gotten to his house and decided to read the fanfics on fanfiction.net.  
  
Kurama walks in and takes his shoes off and he walks into the kitchen. Shiori was there and she was baking something. " Tadaima." Kurama said as he walked over to Shiori. She looks over at Kurama and smiles", Okaerinasai." "Kasan, I'm going to go on the internet for a while. Kurama says. Shiori smiles", Okay and I bought you a new cell phone."  
  
"Arigato." Kurama says as he runs upstairs to his room. He walks over to his computer and waits for aol to connect  
  
Aol voice thingy: Welcome  
  
"Finally. ok" He types in fanfiction.net .He picks the anime section then yu yu hakusho. He sees a few stories with his name and the other reikai tentai's name. Kurama reads the short info. on a story which reads: What if Kurama had really died in the Dark Tournament? What Would Hiei's reactions on the death of his koi be? Rated Pg-13 For language.Shonen-ai big time.  
  
Kurama gawks at what it says on the screen ", o.o K.. k..koi!!!!!!?What the fuck! Is this real!?" Kurama then remembers that it's fan'fiction' .  
  
Kurama laughs out loud", ^^'' ha ha. Wait a minute.I figured out how to get my revenge on Urameshi and the baka." He grins evilly. Kurama starts typing something as fast as he can type which is pretty fast.  
  
30 minutes later  
  
Kurama finished typing. He signed on fanfiction.net as pissed-off kitsune. "Now to post this ." He said as he uploaded the fic. Then he writes the things about it and posts it.  
  
Kurama reads the short info out loud. "Title:Yusuke's and Kuwabara's love by pissed-off kitsune. Yusuke wants to tell Kuwabara how he feels and Kuwabara wants to tell the same thing to Yusuke. Rated R for language and other things.Shonen-ai and yaoi hell ya." Kurama grins evilly", Perfect revange." Kurama gets his new cell phone which is red. "I think I'll call Kari and tell her to read this." He dials Kari's number.  
  
Kari answers the phone", moshi moshi?" " Hey. This Kurama. Kari could you go on fanfiction.net and read a fic for me?" Kari smirks", So you did find out about it. Which one?" "Yusuke's and Kuwabara's love." Kurama replies. "But it's yaoi and I don't like yaoi that much. It's nasty what they put there sometimes." Kari says as nasty thought ener her head. " Please read it." Pleads Kurama. Kari sighs", Fine."  
  
A few minutes later  
  
Kari was laughing her ass off while rolling on the floor laughing", Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahhahahahahhahahhahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahhahahhahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahhahahahahhahahhahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Was it good?" Asks Kurama. Kari, who was still laughing, replies ", Hell ya. It was funny too. I wonder who wrote it?" "I wrote it." Kurama answers calmly. Kari sweatdrops", ^^" hehe... I guess you were really pissed. Hey read read a few other ones. I'll tell you which ones are funny."  
  
So for 6-7 hours they were reading fanfics.  
  
The next morning  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara are walking to school(a/n:amazing ain't it)and they see Kari and Kurama laughing. Yusuke walks over to them", What's so funny?" "Yeah. What is it." Kuwabara asks stupidly. Kurama, who was still laughing a little, smiles", Oh..nothing."  
  
Kari smirks evily",(in kitsune language)I see you two lovebirds are happy." She laughs out loud. (a/n:when someone's talking in kitsune language it will be kl for short.) Kurama smiles",(kl)yeah." He laughs.  
  
Yusuke raises an eyebrow", What are you two talking about?" Hiei appears out of no where. " Hn. Yes, what are you two talking about?  
  
Kari looks over at Hiei and gets something out of her backpack.", Hey, Hiei here's the laptop I promised to get you." The laptop is with flames on it and on the back of it there is a black dragon. "And by the way, here's a website that you should go on. All the steps are in order." Kari says with a smile. Kurama smiles at Hiei", Tell me what you think of it after school."  
  
Hiei jumps in a tree as they go to school. " Might as well, since I got nothing better to do." He turns on the computer, then logs on, and goes on fanfiction.net. He finds the fic and reads it.  
  
Hiei reads the story and his eyes open wide in shock"................HMMMM!?!?!?" Hiei than.......  
  
______________________owari_______________________________________________________________  
  
Klw falls over", I changed alot of things @.@  
  
Hiei", Hn.  
  
Kurama smiles", Atleast this time it won't get deleted".  
  
Hiei", Hn. It's stll a pointless fic."  
  
Klw", It's not pointless. It proves that revange is good."  
  
Hiei", True."  
  
Klw", So I hoped you all enjoyed the chapter."  
  
Japanese words  
  
Reikai Tentai- Spirit Detectives  
  
saru- monkey  
  
kuso- Shit, damn  
  
ja ne- see ya  
  
Tadaima- I'm home  
  
Okaerinasai- Welcome home  
  
kasan- mom  
  
arigato- Thanks  
  
koi- love  
  
Shonen ai- guy love  
  
Yaoi- gay  
  
baka- idiot  
  
kitsune- fox  
  
moshi moshi- hello( when you're talking on the phone)  
  
owari- end 


	2. Evil blood sucking squirrel

Disclaimer: Me no own anything so you no sue.  
  
Klw", Thank you for all the reviews!! I didn't think I'd get that many. So Arigato minna-san! Oooo.... I just discovered something."  
  
Kurama", What?"  
  
Klw", That whenever a manga is released, the characters in that manga/anime are cloned and given to anyone who knows of the anime and the creator keeps the originals. So every fangirl has her own version of every anime that she knows off."  
  
Kurama", So you mean, I'm cloned?"  
  
Klw smiles", Yup. see." She points to her many friends Kurama's.  
  
Kurama", o.o  
  
Friends Kurama's who over hear this", o.o  
  
Kurama", I am not going to ask whereyou got all this information from."  
  
Klw", Good. Cause even I don't know. Hehe...  
  
Kurama", -.-''  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The evil blood sucking squirrel  
  
Yusuke, Kuwabara, Keiko, Kurama, and Kari are walking to Genkai's temple after school. It was happily the last day of school so it ended at 10:00.  
  
"I'm gald school's out! Now I don't have to see Iwamoto's ass for while." Said Yusuke while lighting a smoke.  
  
Kuwabara grins madly ",Yeah and I get to spend more time with Yukina." Little hearts appear in his eyes. "YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!   
  
They all hear Yukina say", Hiei-kun please tell me what's wrong."  
  
" That was Yukina. Let's go see what's wrong with Hiei." Kurama said as they started running to were Yukina's voice came from.  
  
They run to the park and see Hiei laughing with tears rolling down his face (a/n: as amazing as it is.) which were turning into crystals but no one seemed to notice, while rolling on the ground covered in dirt and other things while Yukina was trying to calm him down.  
  
" Hiei-kun what's wrong?" Yukina said worridly, while trying to calm Hiei down  
  
Random kid points at Hiei", Look at the funny man mommy."  
  
" Don't worry about him, honey, just walk away."Said the mother of random kid, as she grabbed is arm.  
  
Random kid starts screaming his head off", I DON'T WANNA GO!! I WANNA LOOK AT FUNNY MAN!!! WAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Miaka ( a/n: She's my friend. ) notices the little kid crying. "A little kid with a high frequency of yelling. There's only one thing to do!" She takes out a couple of dozen bombs and starts throwing them at random kid." I'm gonna kill the little kid. I'm gonna blow your goddamn head off! "  
  
"RUNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mother of random kid grabs the kid and starts to run as Miaka chases them.  
  
Everyone except Hiei, who was still laughing hysterically on the ground, and Kari, who was used to this, just gawked at the sight they had just seen.  
  
" Riiggggghhhtt.... Well annyway.... That's the first time I've seen Hiei laugh." Said Yusuke.  
  
Kurama whispers to Kari", I guess the fic was funny even to him."  
  
Kari nods her head", Yea."  
  
Kuwabara leans over on the tree and the laptop falls on his head.  
  
" AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! An evil blood-sucking squirrel is attacking me! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" He starts running around. He runs into a tree making the bees in the hive start attacking him and the laptop lands in Kurama's hands. "Evil Bees!!!AAAHHHH OUCHOUCHOUCHOUCHOUCHOUCHOUCHOUCHOUCHOUCHOUCHOUCH!!" Kuwabara now had bee stings all over his body and looks like he needs serious medical attention.", Ouchy."  
  
"What did Hiei read to make him laugh?"Asked Keiko.  
  
Kari grins", Hey, Kurama let's read it out loud. I'll be Yusuke and I'll do the narrating and you be Kuwabara."  
  
Kurara grins", Okay."  
  
Kari starts to read", Title: Yusuke's and Kuwabara's Love.   
  
One day Yusuke and Kuwabara accidentally got locked in the basement of Yusuke's house after trying to get something to drink.  
  
Yusuke glares at Kuwabara, while trying to open the door", Nice job you just had to lock the damn door didn't you baka!" ' I'm locked in the basement with my koi if only he knew how I feel. '  
  
Kuwabara, who was stiing on a random box, glares back at Yusuke", Shut the hell up Urameshi!" ' I guess he doesn't love me. '  
  
' I have to tell him how I feel. ' Both of them think at the same time.  
  
They say each other's name at the same time" Urameshi." "Kuwabara."   
  
Both of them look at each other.  
  
Kuwabara looks away from Yusuke", You say what you want to say first. " ' More yelling probably. '  
  
" Kuwabara, ano....aishiteru." Yusuke blushes slightly.  
  
Kuwa looks shockedly at Yusuke", What? I love you too, Yusuke."  
  
Yusuke looks at Kuwabara", You... you do?!  
  
Kuwabara looks lovingly at Yusuke", Yes, I do. Do you have anything to say about me?"  
  
"My darling Kuwabara. You are so beautiful none can compare to you. Your eyes sparkle like stars in the sky and your hair is also beautiful. You are my one true love. I shall love you for all eternity. I love you more than life itsself. " Yusuke says as he walks over to Kuwabara and sits down next him."  
  
"Yusuke I know you are more powerful than I but my love for you is strong not even Yukina can compare to you. Even though you are a youkai, I still love you. No one can tear us apart. we shall be together forever." Kuwabara says as he wraps his arm around Yusuke's waist.  
  
" You are my one true love, my koi." Says Yusuke as he looks into Kuwabara's eyes lovingly  
  
Kuwabara smiles at Yusuke", Yes you are my koi too."  
  
" Aishiteru Kuwabara." Yusuke says as he snuggles to Kuwabara's chest.  
  
"I love you too Urameshi." Says Kuwabara as the two embrace each other.  
  
They lean in and kiss. They fall off the box and onto the floor. (a/n: I would write the rest of this story but my story is PG-13. )  
  
Everyone excecpt Yusuke and Kuwabara, stares then bursts out laughing. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Kieiko walks over to yusuke and places her hand on his shoulder", Yusuke, If you love Kuwabara that much I promise not to get in the way." She starts laughing again.   
  
Yusuke, who was at this moment extremely pissed off, grabs the laptop", WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS THIS!!!!?? Fanfiction.net??"  
  
Kari smiles", It's a site that allows you to post fanfics about any tv show, anime, game, comic, book, and movie. "  
  
"This guy named pissed off kitsune wrote this so WHEN I FIND HIM HE OR SHE IS SO DEAD!!!!!!!!!!" Yusuke screams loud enough for people in Antartica to hear him.  
  
Random person in Antartica" What was that sound? OH NO AN AVALANCHE!! RUN!!!!!!!" he runs away.  
  
" Anyone can sign on this right?" Keiko asked  
  
Kari looks over at Keiko", Yup, as long as you have an e-mail address. Even I'm signed on and so is Kurama."  
  
" Who are you two loged on as?" Yusuke asks thinking that maybe Kurama or Kari wrote that.  
  
"That is one of the great mysteries which you shall never find out, just like what Kuwabara has under his bed." Kari says while grinning.  
  
Keiko smiles", Well, I'm gonna write a Fanfic. What about you guys?"  
  
" Yea!" Shouts everyone except Kari, Kurama, and Hiei.  
  
Everyone except Hiei Kurama and Kari leave.  
  
Kurama smiles", This is going to get interesting."  
  
Kari smirks", And funny."  
  
Hiei just Hns.   
  
But unknown to them there was a mysterious hooded figure in a tree nearby who watched all of this.", Hmm... Interesting."  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
All the Kuramas were talking to each other.  
  
Kurama21 was talking with Kurama346743 and my Kurama who was number666.  
  
Kurama21", So you never heard of her or met her?"  
  
Kurama666", Nope. I only know Klw-chan and Miaka and a few other people that Klw-chan knows."  
  
Kurama346743", Well at least you two don't get tied down to a bed and jumped on by your girls."  
  
Kurama21", ooo...."  
  
Kurama666", That sucks"  
  
Kurama346743". Yes, I know. Y.Y  
  
The Hieis arrive  
  
" Hn." They all say at the exact same time.  
  
All the Kurama look over at Hiei" That's alot of Hieis. o.o  
  
" Hn. " They all say.  
  
klw", ^^"" ummm.... okay. Hope you all liked this chapter.  
  
Japanese words  
  
ano- umm...  
  
aishiteru- I love you  
  
baka- idiot  
  
youkai- demon  
  
kitsune- fox  
  
koi- love  
  
arigato- thanks you  
  
minna-san- everyone 


	3. Koenma's secret evil plot

Disclaimer: I don't own yyh or any of the characters other then Kari and the frying pan.  
  
Klw" Thank you everyone for the reviews!!! And sorry that it took so long to get this chapter up but I had alot of things to do.  
  
Hiei", No, You were just too lazy.  
  
Klw glares at Hiei.  
  
Kurama sighs", Could you two please not fight for once."  
  
Klw", I should get a new Hiei, cause this one is a too big of a hassle."  
  
Kurama", what number are you anyway??"  
  
Hiei", Hn. 123456789098765432112345678909876543212345678909876543211234567890."  
  
Kurama", o.o  
  
Klw", I should've gotten number 87264. He looked better.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Koenma's secret evil plot  
  
The mysterious hooded figure has gone to Koenma's palace.  
  
In Koenma's office  
  
There's stacks upon stacks of paperwork.  
  
Koenma is repeatedly hitting his head on his desk". Goddamn paperwork. I hope that hooded mysterious figure gets the information for me than I could create an evil secret plot ,that shall probably be revealed soon, so i could torture the reikai tentai!" Very cheap lightening, that sounds like a frying pan being hit with a baseball bat, goes off in background which makes the piles of paperwork fall.  
  
Koenma glares", dammit -_-   
  
The mysterious hooded figure walks into room and bows.", Koenma-sama. I have gotten the information that you requested."  
  
"Good good! Now tell me why Hiei was laughing like that." Koenma says.  
  
" It was because he had read a fanfic on fanfiction.net which Kurama had written inorder to get even with Yusuke and Kuwabara. Now am I getting my 50000 yen?" The mysterious hooded figure asked impatiently.  
  
"Yes, I see. I have heard of that site. Aha! I will also get revange on them but I shall make it more interesting. Oh and here's the payment."Koenma throws a small black bag bag to mysterious hooded figure.  
  
Mysterious hooded figure catches the bag and takes off hood revealing that he/she is *gasp* Botan.( a/n: Anyone not suprised by this or is it just me?)  
  
Botan jumps up in joy", Finally! I could get out of this place and go work at a decent place! GayRonalds here I come!!!"   
  
Koenma looks over at Botan", Why do you want to work at GayRonalds?"  
  
" Easy, they pay you and you don't have to worry about guys hitting on you cause they're all gay just like you." Botan says as she glares a Koenma.  
  
" Fine fine, get out." Says Koenma.  
  
" FINE!! Damn little pacifier breath. I never liked you anyway." Botan says under her breath.  
  
Koenma jumps up on his desk", Anyway I shall Get my revange on that onna that tied me to a tree, while the rabid man-eating blue squirel army surrounded me."  
  
~~~Flashback~~~~  
  
Koenma was tied to a tree, while surrounded by the rabid man-eating blue squirel army, with Kari sitting in a branch above Koenma.  
  
Koenma was kicking and screaming". LET ME GO!! LET ME GO!!!"  
  
Kari grins", Free yourself.  
  
" WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME!?!? Sreams a scared to death Koenma  
  
" That's easy. First off you made me miss my Dir-en-Grey and Murderdolls concert and do you know how much that front row ticket and backstage pass cost me?! Second, you're annoying and you don't pay me enough. No you don't pay me at all. Third off, I like to torture random people. Now BLUE SQUIRREL ARMY!!! ATTACK!!" Kari yells  
  
The blue squirrel army attacks Koenma and screams of pain are heard  
  
~~~End flashback~~~  
  
Koenma continues talking", And the basterd fox who stole all my shiney objects and sold them at an auction.  
  
~~~~Flashback~~~~~  
  
Kurama was at an auction." Do I hear 10 million? I have 10 million. Do I hear 20 million. 20 million 20 million. I HAVE 20 MILLION! Do I hear 30 million. WE HAVE 30 MILLION! 30 million going once, twice, SOLD TO RAIZEN'S SON!!!"  
  
Yusuke walks up on stage and hands Kurama his money. Kurama gives Yusuke a gold picture frame, with a picture of koenma running around naked in it.", This is the best blackmail material ever. I HAVE TO POST THIS ON THE NET!!! Thanks Kurama."  
  
Kurama smiles", No problem. Anyway next we have Koenma's really shiney stretchable thong. We'll start the bidding at 500 million."  
  
~~~~End flashback~~~  
  
Koenma continues on", The basterd detective that statred choaking me with my really shiney stretchable thong that he got from Kurama.   
  
~~~Flashback~~~~~  
  
Yusuke was choaking Koenma with the really shiney stretchable thong.  
  
Koenma's face was turning different shades of blue red and purple.  
  
" NOW GIVE ME IT!!!" Screams Yusuke angerily at Koenma.  
  
Koenma,whose face was now green, nods his head and throws Yusuke his hair glue.  
  
Yusuke drops Koenma and catches the hair glue" Ahhh.... my precious secret ingredient that I put in my hair gel has been recovered." He starts stroking the glue bottle gentlely, while singing it to sleep.  
  
~~~End flashback~~~  
  
Koenma continues his talking", That idiot that kicked me out the window."  
  
~~~Flashback~~  
  
Kuwabara's holding Koenma then drops him and kicks him out the window along with his shoe.  
  
Kuwabara proudly turns around", See shorty I know how to tie my shoelaces!"  
  
Hiei just glares and wonders how somebody could be so utterly stupid.  
  
~~End Flashback~~~  
  
Koenma continues talking", And that damn hi youkai who threaten to kill me and killed my strawberry filled donut.   
  
~~~Flashback~~~  
  
Hiei is in Koenma's office and has just sliced up Koenma's strawberry filled doughnut into tiny pieces.  
  
Hiei glares deeply", And that will be your head runt if you dare try to tell Yukina that I'm her brother. NOW GO GET ME SOME FUCKING SWEET SNOW!!!"  
  
Jorge nods his head and gets Hiei some sweet snow. He hads the box of sweet snow to Hiei.  
  
Hiei starts eating the sweet snow.  
  
Koenma was just looking at his cut up strawberry filled doughnut", Y.Y My poor doughnut"  
  
~~End Flashback~~~  
  
Koenma jumps up on his desk", I shall get my revange one way or another. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA." Once again the cheap lightening goes off in the background.  
  
Jorge runs into the room with a frying pan and a baseball bat", Koenma-sama, was that lightening sound effect better??"  
  
" Yes it was." Koenma says while thinking of an evil secret plan that eventually everyone will find out about.  
  
" So Koenma-sama, what is your evil secret plan that eventually everyone will find out about." Asked Jorge.  
  
" QUIET!! I'M STILL THINKIING!!! I GOT IT!!" Koenma screams.  
  
" SHUT UP KOENMA!! YOUR MOTHER AND I ARE BUSY UP HERE!!!" King Yama roars from upstairs, as moaning sounds are heard also coming from upstairs.  
  
Koenma gulps", Yes father."  
  
Jorge walks over to Koenma", So was is the evil secret plan that eventually everyone will find out about??"  
  
" I'll tell you. You know that fanfics aren't real right?" Koenma says.  
  
Jorge nods his head.  
  
" Well," Koenma continued," What were to happen if I made whatever fanfic they wrote and any other fanfic that I find interesting real?"  
  
Jorge shrugs", I don't know sir."  
  
Koenma grins", That is what we shall find out because I SHALL MAKE EVERY FANFIC THAT THEY WRITE AND ANY OTHER FANFIC THAT I FIND INTERESTING REAL!!!!! THAT IS MY SECRET EVIL PLOT!!!"  
  
Jorge hits the frying pan with the bat and the cheap lightening goes off again.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Klw", Hope you all enjoyed that."  
  
Kurama", Klw-chan, I have one question."  
  
Klw", Nani?"  
  
Kurama", Could I hurt Kuwabara later on?"  
  
Klw", Sure!"  
  
Kurama" YAY! Now how to kill him" He gets out a book called 2657 ways to kill a baka.  
  
Klw", o.o  
  
Kurama was looking through the book",no too messy. too pointless. too much work involved. Too much blood. Too many body parts to cut off...  
  
Klw", Just tell me later how you want to kill him."  
  
Kurama", Okay, but first I got to pick how.  
  
Klw sighs. 


End file.
